The Undesired Traveller
by I'mfriendswiththemonster
Summary: When Gandalf invited another to join the dwarves on their quest, everyone has doubts. Could the mysterious traveller be trusted? Despite what the dwarves first thought, there is no doubt that the traveller could be useful to them. There's just one problem - she isn't exactly that cooperative. This is what happened when Thorin messed with the wrong girl... Eventual Thorin/OC


**AN: This is the first chapter to my hobbit fanfiction. I hope you like it - it needs a lot of work and I will most likely be editing it a lot in the future, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Chaos in Bag End**

Bilbo Baggins was furious. He just wanted to relax by the fire after a delicious meal (tonight would have been fish), just like he had for every night over the past ten or so years. It seemed fate had other ideas and so far there were four dwarves in his home eating their way through his stock of food. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

When the doorbell sounded for the third time that night, Bilbo stormed from the kitchen to the door, yelling as he went. "Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste."

He arrived at the round shaped door and instead of the single dwarf he had been expecting, eight dwarves tumbled through the door and onto the doormat. After much struggling and grunting, they picked themselves up and stepped to the side.

"Gandalf.", greeted Bilbo. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or angry at the tall, grey wizard that now stood in front of the doorway, earlier concealed by the mass of dwarves.

Gandalf merely nodded his head in Bilbo's direction and crossed the threshold into the kitchen. Following behind, Bilbo wondered why this was happening to him.

He turned the corner into the kitchen and found the entire group of dwarves, now twelve in total, all raiding his pantry for anything edible. "Those are my plates. Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me."

The dwarves just ignored Bilbo and continued. Bilbo argued with more than just several dwarves over the next ten minutes. He just couldn't get them to listen. When they entered the dining room, food was beginning to be thrown around. Bilbo turned away, unable to watch them cover his clean and well decorated walls in all sorts of substances. Approaching the pantry for inspection, he stopped short at the doorway. It was completely rid of food. They had taken the lot.

The loud yelling and laughing from the dining room indicated they were also making their way through his ale. He sighed when he realised he could do nothing but watch and yell, hoping they may listen to them.

Several noisy and, not to mention, rude burps travelled down the hall and Bilbo slowly ventured back into the dining room, where the dwarves were now helping themselves to a huge meal that had been laid out on the table. Bilbo almost preferred their messy eating to their attempts at occupying themselves - soon they were fiddling with all his precious and very breakable possessions. He had had enough.

Marching up to Gandalf, he drew himself to his full height, which was still under half the size of Gandalf, and yelled, "Bebother and confiscate these dwarves!"

Gandalf looked down at the hobbit in mild surprise. "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf smiled at the collection of Dwarves, only angering Bilbo further.

"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Before Gandalf could reply, one dwarf by the name of Ori came to stand I between them and lifted his plate. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Another dwarf, this time named Fili stepped forward. "Here you go, Ori, give it to me." He threw it across the room to his brother, Kili, who threw it behind his back to another dwarf. Kili and Fili continued, sending Bilbo into a state of distress at the sight of his very breakable plates being thrown around by clumsy dwarves. "Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!"

The dwarves that were still seated at the table began drumming on the table with their fists and also the cutlery.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo protested.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." One Dwarf laughed.

Kili began singing, and the other dwarves joined in, still throwing the plates.  
"Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
Cut the cloth and tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you've finished, if any are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bilbo jumped up in anger, only to be stunned into silence. All the dishes had been cleaned and stacked neatly in the Kitchen. Everyone laughed.

At that moment, three loud knocks sounded from the front door and everyone fell silent.

"He is here." Gandalf stated.

Bilbo made his way to the door and opened it hesitantly, revealing another Dwarf, clearly of some sort of authority, Bilbo guessed, judging by the silence in Bag End.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." The dwarf grumpily greeted the party of dwarves.

"Mark?" Bilbo questioned, outraged. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf brushed past Bilbo and made his way to the new arrival. "There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin enquired.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" He added.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." All the dwarves laughed and ushered him to the table, where a meal was placed before him. Nodding his thanks, he dug into his dinner, while the dwarves questioned him.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

Thorin nodded agin. "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The dwarves murmured their glee, but fell silent when Dwalin continued. "What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin's voice turned sincere. "They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo questioned.

There was silence before Thorin looked at Gandalf expectantly.

"Not the time, Thorin, we are not yet ready to hear of our quest yet."

The was a lengthily silence that followed, where the dwarves, for once, did not know what was going on.

"As you wish, Gandalf." Thorin respected Gandalf's judgement for now and focused on finishing his meal.

As Thorin finished his meal, the talk turned to family. Many of the people there hadn't seen each other in years. Gandalf kept glancing at the clock and window, not bothering to contribute to the conversation.

Without warning, three quick but very strong knocks sounded from the front door and everyone froze. Gandalf smirked and turned to the only other person who was still relaxed in the room and who was unaware that there wasn't supposed to be any more arrivals. "Bilbo, I believe we have a visitor."

Under the heavy gaze of the dwarves, Bilbo approached the door. It swung open and revealed a cloaked figure in the doorway. The cloak was simple and black and the bearers face was concealed in shadow. Thorin immediately glanced at his weapon that occupied a space on the floor next to the doormat, suddenly feeling very vulnerable without it.

"Welcome..." Bilbo trailed off finally realising something was wrong.

The cloaked figure walked straight in and marched up to the table, where everyone was frozen in shock.

The newcomer stopped in front of Gandalf and threw down their hood, revealing a woman. "What is the meaning of this Gandalf?"

The dwarves stared, stunned at the woman in front of them. She was the same height as the dwarves but was definitely no dwarf. She didn't have a beard and could be considered very beautiful, unlike many dwarf women. Her hair was long and tumbled down her back in dark waves, contrasting with her pale skin. Her eyes were a bright blue and scanned every possible exit and every threat.

Gandalf coughed, wary of their reactions. "This is Lyra, she will be joining us throughout our quest and I hope you-" Before he could finish, the table was in uproar, almost all the dwarves were protesting noisily.

"But she's just a girl-"

"I bet she can't even fight-"

"Unbelievable-"

"Never in my day-"

Thorin didn't join in with the shouting, however. Lyra had identified him as the largest threat and the two were now conducting a staring contest.

Thorin was the first to break his gaze and Lyra strode over to Bilbo, removing her cloak

Bilbo, ever the gentleman, took her cloak. But it's removal revealed her clothes and weapons. His eyes widened and the dwarves ceased arguing, their voices forgotten.

She was wearing skin tight black leather trousers and a black leather corset-like armour gear, definitely not the typical women's wear. Her clothes were completely hidden when she was wearing her cloak, giving an impression of normality and If her attire wasn't enough to shock the dwarves, her weapons were. A sword hung from a belt on her waist, coming to rest just under her knee. Three throwing knifes were strapped to both her calves and one of her thighs. She wore a small dagger about the length of her hand sheathed on a necklace and Thorin was sure he could see the hilts of two crossed swords peeking up from behind her back.

Bilbo coughed awkwardly and nodded to the pile of weapons by the door. He didn't really trust himself to speak, neither did he trust this new woman, who was covered from head to toe in knives. Lyra understood what he meant and, slowly, she removed all seven of her visible weapons, continuing to produce other knives until six other small blades were procured from the folds of her clothes and even her hair.

When she was finished she strode over to Gandalf again. "Why am I here?" He didn't answer, so she weighed up the occupants of the table."Could you tell monkey face" she jabbed a finger in Thorin's direction, "that his glare is just as pathetic as his beard."

Gandalf put his head in his hands to conceal his smirk. He had to applaud Lyra for her courage.

Thorin jumped up from his seat and all the other dwarves growled. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I am-"

"I know who you are." She interrupted.

Thorin stood there fuming, unsure of what to say. "What is she doing here Gandalf?"

enormously." Gandalf chose his words carefully, aware at how unexpected the king's temper could be.

"No one who insults me and my heritage should be part of our party." Thorin argued.

"You may disagree when you see what she can do." Gandalf countered.

She turned to the group of dwarves and rolled her eyes. "I was just testing you. You're the first dwarves that haven't tried to slit my throat for saying that, well, immediately. There's still plenty of time." She turned to Gandalf, ignoring the dwarves. "I'm not even considering this if I don't like the job."

"I think here is where we should shed a little more light on the situation." Gandalf eyed both Thorin and Lyra, who made no sign of wanting to kill the other. "And mark my words there will be not slitting each other's throats - Lyra is here as a guest and you need to treat her like one. He placed an old map on the table.

The group poured over the map that Gandalf had pulled from the depths of his pockets. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf said.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read.

A dwarf called Gloin spoke up."Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin confirmed.

Bilbo shifted his feet, nervous. "Uh, What beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

Bofur was interrupted by Bilbo, who was now very scared. "Yes, I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." Oin shook his fist.

Lyra stepped back a few paces and leant against the wall behind them. She had already guessed what their quest was and was deciding whether she should take part.

Balin, evidently the practical voice in the group stepped forward. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

Gandalf held up his hand before they could all start arguing, silencing them. "I have to point out, we have Lyra. She counts as many men."

The company turned to look at the woman, who was currently in very deep thought, unaware that the conversation had drifted from the original subject.

Thorin furrowed his brows and turned back to Gandalf. "But what is a girl-"

Before he could finish, a tiny knife, no larger than a safety pin, whistled past his head and lodged itself in the wall behind him.

He spun around, outraged, only to find Lyra, still in her glassy eyed, trance-like state.

She pulled herself together and strode over to her knife, still in the wall. She retrieved it and cleaned it with a napkin. When she realised that all eyes were on her, she shrugged. "It was annoying me."

"What was?" Bilbo questioned.

"The bug. Could none of you hear it?" Lyra looked at their confused faces. No one moved. "Never mind." She muttered under her breath. She walked into the kitchen, calling behind her. "Bilbo, have you got any fruit, I haven't eaten yet."

Bilbo thought it best he should supervise, but he was sure she was a much more polite eater that the dwarves. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Is that satisfactory evidence?" Gandalf asked Thorin under his breath.

"Yes. She can stay. For now."

* * *

**AN: This is my first chapter for my hobbit story, I've decided to post the three stories that got the most votes on my poll. This was third place, soon I'll post second and then first, but I haven't gotten round to writing them yet.**

**I'm really not happy with this chapter and I really need some constructive critistism - I feel my writing is very poor so far, so I need help.**

**Till next time! :-)**


End file.
